Piper Brandenbury
"QUOTE" Personality Piper Brandenbury is a sweet, tenacious, pure spirited, passionate, socially awkward girl with a heart of gold and a flair for the arts. In spite of having never really found her place with the rest of the world, she has found her notch in the world of the supernatural almost seamlessly, with her genuinely compassionate and fearless spirit setting her apart from the rest. With her unique if not eccentric talents, eclectic tastes, eccentric mannerisms and her somewhat awkward demeanor, Piper has always had a distinctive amount of difficulty fitting in anywhere. Perpetually teased by her peers for her awkward demeanor, dyslexia and tendency to clam up in uncomfortable social situations, Piper never really had any friends growing up and this, more than anything has caused her to be something of an introvert. Having always wanted a friend or sense of belonging, Piper once went out of her way in an effort to make these friends, but was instead met with ridicule. This has caused Piper to have some difficulty in talking with others and she has a tendency to clam up or freeze when people try to strike up a conversation with her. When she feels truly overwhelmed or uncomfortable, Piper has a tendency to shut down, with her often making abrupt escapes from the situation by any means necessary. In spite of her history, Piper does have the tendency to see the best in others and once she realizes that a person doesn't mean her any harm, she warms up to them almost immediately, with her friendly, compassionate spirit and kindness making her an easy friend to anyone. As someone that was teased on a regular basis, she also has a tendency to go out of her way to make the downtrodden feel better and although she sometimes has difficulty in standing up for herself, she has no qualms in standing up for others. All in all, Piper is a kind, pure spirited person and what she lacks in social grace she more than makes up for with good intentions. Although she has a tendency to be somewhat shy around others, Piper is a charismatic and natural stage performer with a natural talent for dancing, acting and the saxophone. Graceful to almost supernatural levels, she picks up easily on most kinds of dance, but has excelled in the art of tap dancing, which is her preferred kind of dancing. Initially, Piper was inspired into tap dancing by the Fred Astair movies she used to watch with her Mother as a child. In an effort to impress her Mother, Piper began trying to put on "shows" of her own and loved the unique art almost immediately. After being enrolled in lessons and even displaying some of her new talent in shows for the local community, Piper's enthusiasm for one day making it to the stages of Broadway was born and over the years, the enthusiasm turned to real passion. Teased as a child for her dyslexia and difficulty in reading, Piper began to see the stage as one place where she could just be herself and be seen not for her faults, but for her talents. More than anything, it was the one place Piper ever felt any real sense of acceptance. As previously mentioned, although Piper accelerated easily in the arts, she always had a distinctive amount of difficulty in other academic subjects and reading was especially difficult for her as a child. Having gone the first twelve years of her life without a diagnosis for Dyslexia, Piper's teachers and parents failed to understand her difficulty with reading and there were even some teachers who deemed her lazy, in spite of her tearful efforts. This led Piper's peers to have a similar reaction and those who didn't simply look down on her or ignore her began to openly tease her. In spite of this, Piper never gave up and although she didn't understand her difficulty, she began to find ways around it. By the time she was eight years old, she was reading and although she was never quite as quick as the other kids, she always managed to keep up. As she got older, Piper also began to struggle more with the more advanced concepts in Math and Science, but she proved her tenacity and determination by managing to work through these difficulties largely unaided. Even so, the wounds that Piper received from years of teasing are far from mended, causing her to be secretive and even somewhat defensive of her disorder. Due to her difficulty in reading, Piper found an easy outlet with comic books as a young child as she found these both easier and more enjoyable to read. This led Piper to develop a fascination and deep rooted love for superheroes and she was easily inspired by their kindness, courage and never say die attitude. To this day, Piper remains profoundly enchanted by these heroes with their acts of heroism and tenacity providing her an endless font of inspiration. In addition to her love for comics and superheroes, Piper has also always had a deep and naturally abiding love for monsters and monster movies, with her vivid imagination and love of the fantastical allowing her to easily embrace even the seemingly most impossible scenarios. From an early age, Piper always believed in these creatures passionately and when she wasn't tacking up pictures of her furry imaginary friends, she was often found pouring over books from the local library in an effort of learning more about them--in spite of her parents better efforts to persuade her to the contrary. When her parents caught her starting construction on a trap for a werewolf (in the hopes of having him over for a spot of tea), they sat her down and finally told the tearful Piper that there were no monsters, fairies or santa claus; none of this was real. They tried to convince her to forget all about them by instead buying her barbie dolls and beautiful doll houses, but Piper never really took to these toys. Concerned that Piper's obsession with monsters was unhealthy, her parents attempted to re-route their attempts of impressing normalcy into her life by sending her to a year around boarding school for the arts, where her love for art would be more encouraged than her love for monsters. Piper was miserable at the school, but was forced to stay; in spite of her letters and tear-filled pleas over the phone that she be allowed to return home. Eventually, over the years, these and her letters became fewer with her relationship with her parents becoming more and more distant. Here, although Piper's love for the arts was fostered, she never truly lost her love for her slimy and furry friends. This natural love for monsters and monster movies when coupled with her naturally fearless spirit have both leant themselves to Piper being something of a natural medium. Newly awakened to these powers shortly after a freak accident in which she was struck by lightning and nearly died, Piper has not had her abilities for very long but has taken naturally to them, seeing them as a gift. Having always wanted desperately to meet the creature from the black lagoon or have a spot of tea with the wolf man, Piper sees her newfound ability to see and communicate with spirits as thrilling and she has already proven herself determined to put her new ability to good use. Strangely enough, discovering her new talents as a medium has also given Piper a sense of belonging as she has finally discovered that the world she dreamt about it is as real as the one she occupies. Piper fits easily into this world and is determined to learn as much about is as possible. With her tenacious spirit and almost boundless willpower, Piper is a strong person whose general optimism, inner strength and determination have all served to make her the truly unique and courageous person that she is. Undefeated by the many strange calamities that have recently befallen her, including the death of her parents, the discovery that these were her adopted parents and her abrupt move to the United States, Piper instead has proven herself determined to make the best of matters, displaying a remarkable if not unbreakable spirit of perseverance and a lot of bravery. With her eccentric mannerisms and eclectic taste in music and movies, Piper is a unique person whose creativity and passionate personality tend to set her apart from the rest of her peers. In spite of having been largely friendless for the majority of her life, she is slowly beginning to find her niche in her new life in Dillon, Texas. All in all, Piper is a sweet, passionate, tenacious, eccentric and oftentimes socially awkward girl slowly finding her place in the world. History Brief biography of life before the RPG. Notable Accomplishments What have they done? Put a bullet-point list here. Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others What is their relationship with others like? Powers and Abilities A bullet-point list of the character's powers and mundane training goes here. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes Any interesting notes go here, in bullet-point. ALWAYS list the play-by actor. Trivia What interesting facts belong here, in a handy bullet-point list?